Nikki (Burlesque)
Nikki is the secondary antagonist in the 2010 musical film Burlesque who is always late to performances and is caught drinking heavy alcohol before musical numbers. When new arrival Ali Rose takes her place after she's fired for drinking, Nikki jealousy of Ali's bond with her ex-lover Marcus Gerber and everyone's approval of the new singer over herself, grows increasingly over the film's course. Nikki takes desperate measures to have her "replacement" fired by sabotaging the shows by pulling the microphone out to reveal to the audience that all singer lip-sync except Ali who really sings. She then becomes more angry and intoxicated and causes violent fights with her manager, even going far as to lie about her sexual encounters with her manager's ex-husband which caused the manager to wreck her car window with a crowbar, much to Nikki's dismay. By the film's end, she arrives back at the burlesque she was fired from to apologize to her manage for her lies and Ali for her rivalry. Though she appeared to have redeemed herself, her true self comes out once more when a member of the burlesque politely asks to borrow her makeup, causing Nikki to yell at the girl and shove her away from her desk, warning her to not touch her personal belongings including her makeup. Despite her anger and jealously towards Ali, this was temporary information to hide the film's true villain, Marcus Gerber. She is portrayed by Kirsten Bell. Biography In the beginning of the film, Nikki arrives late to her burlesque performance instead of showing up on time as she promised to Tess, her manager. Bumping into Ali Rose (Christina Aguilera), she immediately rebuffs the "new girl" and tells her to stay away from her while she gathers her glasses and her nearly split alcoholic drink. Her manager warns her that she could be fired effectively but the fashionably late Nikki blows off her manager and starts to get her makeup started until one of her burlesque co-workers asks to borrow her hairbrush and Nikki curses at the girl warning at her not to touch her stuff despite the fact that the girl asked her politely. When arrives late to her "Diamonds are a girl's best friend" performance, she's seem unaffected by the news until Sean the secondary manager tells her that Georgia, whom she also rivals, went on stage to sing for her. Nikki rebuffs this news and is angered to see that the new girl Ali waiting tables as a waitress and tells Sean that she wants Ali removed from the burlesque, cursing her name as she does so. Sean asks what did she ever do to her that she should curse at her, Nikki states that her reason for verbally abusing Ali was because earlier Ali mistook her for a drag queen, even though Ali was simply joking due to her heavy application of eye mascara and facial makeup. Sean tells her that can't be the first time someone's mistook her for a drag queen. Nikki then rejects Sean's orders to wait till her show's over and runs onstage in her rique' costume lips-syncing to "Diamond's are a girl's best friend" whilst constantly trying to push poor Georgia out of the spotlight so she could be center of attention and even though all of the burlesque girls gave a standing ovation to the song, Nikki escorts Georgia to the red curtain and then inexplicably shoves her into the curtain then runs to the front of the stage to make the audience cheer for her more. When her rival Georgia becomes pregnant, Nikki seems overjoyed at her other rival being replaced with someone she could possibly outrun in the singing performances until her the new girl, Ali wins the burlesque team over with her performance and is given the job to sing and dance in Georgia's place. Nikki isn't happy about her Ali joining the burlesque and when Georgia cheers Ali on for congratulations, Nikki tells Georgia to not bother be happy because Ali is her replacement, causing Georgia to be hurt by her words. One day, Nikki arrives drunk to her "Tough Lover" performance with a heavy drink in her hand. Her manager notices this and asks her what's in her drinking cup. Nikki lies in her intoxication and tells her that her drink is "ice tea", causing her manager to snatch her drink away and see for herself that it isn't ice tea but actually bourbon liquor. Because of her intoxication, Ali has to replace Nikki because she is too drunk to go onstage and sing, causing Nikki to sit on the sidelines and watch her rival sing instead of going home like her manager told her too. She lies to the DJ saying that her manager Tess needs to talk to him and then waits for Ali's turn to lip-sync to "Touch Lover". She attempts to sabotage the show by turning off the music that the dancers usually lip-sync to, causing the audience to grow suspicious. Just when Nikki thinks that she's won, before the curtain are dropped down, Ali impresses everyone with amazing natural singing skills and saves the show, much to Nikki's dismay. After hearing that their whole Burlesque team is rewriting the show to center Ali, she asks her manager whilst quoting her previous line that "they don't come to hear us sing" reference the manager's rule for no actual singing for only lips-sync was allowed but Tess changed her mind and assures Nikki that the audience will come to hear Ali sing and Ali enjoys her newfound stardom while Nikki fumes in the background. One night after the club closes, a very jealous Nikki shows up drunk and starts a fight with Tess telling her to choose between her and Ali but Tess rebuffs this because she is angry and intoxicated. Tired of her manager's rejections, Nikki screams out that she will not be upstaged by Ali, calling the girl a "slut with big lungs". Tess tells if she doesn't like the situation then she should leave and quit her job, causing Nikki to be shocked by this. Nikki drunkenly accuses Tess of not knowing true friendship because of her siding with Ali whom she doesn't really know but still choose her over Nikki and calls her out for lack of loyalty. Tess, who has grown frustrated with Nikki, questions her gratitude for the help she's received from Tess over the years. Tess then reminds Nikki not to accuse her of crimes she didn't commit because reminds Nikki that she doesn't know anything about loyalty either as Tess has had to pull Nikki's unconscious body out from the streets numerous times, how she's had to help Nikki out of her alcoholic blackouts and how she's held her head over the toilet bowl whilst Nikki threw up everything but her memories. Defeated with these reminders of her drunken mishaps, Nikki warns Tess that she will not remain on the sidelines and tells her to fix this situation but Tess tells Nikki that she isn't her only problem because she's more concerned on paying the money need to save the burlesque building over worrying about Nikki pouring tequila on her Cheerios for breakfast. Angered and defeated, Nikki quits her job on the spot much to Tess's enjoyment and then proceeds to drive home. Tess begs her to drive whilst under the influence of alcohol but before driving away against Tess's words, she falsely claims that she slept with Tess's ex-husband the night after their honeymoon. Tess is upset by this and the altercation ends when Tess angrily retaliates by smashing the passenger side window on Nikki's convertible with a crowbar. Angry at the damage done to her car, Tess screams out "You crazy bitch!" and drives away. By the film's end, after saving the burlesque club is saved by Tess and Ali with the air rights money needs, Nikki returns to the club feeling remorse for her actions inflicted on Tess and Ali and apologizes to the both of them, telling Ali that she's won her respects and that she lied about sleeping with Tess's ex-husband only to hurt her. After apologizing, she is given her job back to sing and dance at the burlesque club and seems to have inspired a friendship with Ali moments before yelling at her co-worker for wanting to borrow her stuff, proving that even though she supposedly redeemed herself by ending her rivalry with Ali, she still hasn't changed her habits of rudley chastising any girl who politely asks to borrow her stuff. Quotes Category:Movie Villains Category:Addicts Category:Femme Fatale Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Trickster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadomasochists Category:Perverts Category:Greedy Category:Blackmailers Category:Delusional Category:In Love Category:Envious Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Female Category:Golddiggers Category:Extravagant Category:Neutral Evil